Feelings For A Promising Love
by PocketWaifu
Summary: After the events of Deep Crimson. Naraku never thought about love, but Naraku soon develops feelings for her master Kagura. Will Naraku be able to confess her feelings to Kagura if so what will their relation be like? This story is mature because it will contain a XXX scene but if you don't read that stuff you can skip it!
1. Chapter 1: What is Love?

Chapter 1: What is love?

Hello! This is my first fanfic! I noticed that Kagura and Naraku don't get much love as the other characters in Senran Kagura. I was mad about the lack of attention they deserve, so I wrote this fanfic lol. This story does contain XXX scenes but that will be in many later chapters. Don't worry XXX scenes don't really impact the story if you don't like those type of scenes I will give a warning and you can skip it! :D The story really just follows the characters in their regular lives of what I think of my fantasy. I attend school so please don't get mad if I don't post daily. I'll say about at least one chapter per week. Of course, this story will contain *SPOILERS* from Senran Kagura Deep Crimson. If you have not played it don't worry I will explain the important parts of the game and Kagura's and Naraku's background story throughout the chapters. I also don't like using profanity. Well, thanks for reading and enjoy the story!

"Naraku I want to play at the park!"

Naraku was holding hands with the child whom she protects agreed with her and continued to head to their house after they just left the grocery store.

They live in a small neighborhood and the same city as the other characters.

After fighting Asuka and Homura and Naraku's confession to stay together. They both went to tell their clan what they plan to do for the rest of their lives the clan did not accept it at first. Believing that True Kagura should do what she was here for and Naraku to help her full fill it.

After a year of convincing and staying at the village, they finally accepted their new destiny and let them free.

They decided to live in the same city as the other characters because they really enjoyed spending time with them and miss the times they spent together with the friends even it was just a little bit. Besides, there was nothing to do at the village of the clan.

Once they entered their small home and finished putting their newly bought products they went to the park near them. It was a city park where couples and families would spend time together.

"Naraku higher!"

The greenette was now pushing Kagura on the swings while the sunset dims beautifully. It was the beginning of October.

Families would leave when it's getting dark while love couples would enjoy the park, even more, walking down the concrete walks admiring the scene and the quietness.

"Hey, Naraku and Kagura!"

Naraku stopped pushing the swing and turned around to the familiar voice. It was the granddaughter of the legendary Hanzo and her girlfriend Homura.

"Oh, Asuka and Homura good evening what brings you here?" Naraku said surprised.

Kagura jumped off the swing and gave Homura and Asuka a cheerful greeting.

"Don't you know that this is a popular hangout for couples to enjoy during the night?" Homura said holding hands with Asuka.

"Now, that you mentioned it I do notice it, we don't come here that often you know since we just moved to this town recently," Naraku explained.

"What's a love couple?" Kagura said innocently.

Asuka couldn't hold back her cuteness meter any longer and went to pick up the small child and started to cuddle her.

"Well, a love couple is when two people like each other very much in a romantic way and they never want to be separated," Asuka stated while looking at the confused Kagura.

"Oh, just like Naraku and me!" Kagura said happily and innocently.

"Wait for you two are a couple?" Homura said amused.

"No, it's a misunderstanding we are not a love couple," explained a blushing Naraku.

"What how come!?" Asuka said sadly.

"Yeah, Naraku don't you love me?"

said Kagura also confused and sad.

"I do love you! what Asuka means by

love she means in a romantic way such as two people shows affections to each other and believe they are made for each other." Naraku explains as best as she could.

"But I believe we are like that Naraku!" said a happy Kagura.

Naraku hesitates that she cannot describe the word love any other way, but opens her mouth to further explain, she then suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and see Homura staring at her. Naraku looks at Homura and nods.

Asuka releases Kagura from her embrace and Kagura went inside Naraku's bag and eats a red orb turning her to the teenager form.

Kagura is now more aware of what's going on but she doesn't completely understand the word love in a romantic way.

The night was quiet and almost empty as they chatted a little more about other topics and finally separated to their own homes. While walking back home Naraku's mind was full of questions she doesn't quite understand yet.

Kagura was taking a bath while Naraku prepared dinner it was salmon with a side of rice and also Miso soup.

Naraku had the tv on to watch the news while she finished up cooking dinner.

Kagura stepped inside the kitchen she was wearing pure white silk pajamas.

"It smells good."

"It will be done shortly," said Naraku finishing up food.

"The bath water is still hot I can finish up making the food if you like?" said the teenager as she stood beside her guardian.

"It's fine to give me a moment and I'm almost done thank you Master Kagura." As Naraku did the last steps of the cooking.

-5 minutes later-

Kagura was now setting up the table while Naraku was taking her bath. They didn't mind using the same water to take baths they liked the idea to use less water and the reused bath water wasn't even that dirty. It also saved money for them not like they were poor because they have good paying jobs for eliminating troublesome Yomas that the government, organizations, or villages paid them to do. They just like the idea to go green.

But Naraku did keep in mind she is using the same water as Kagura was just bathing in. Now when she thinks about it she starts to blush and tells herself (Why am I now thinking about something like this?) It was unusual because Naraku didn't mind at all when she shared the same water as Kagura, they been doing that ever since they lived together, but now it feels like Naraku is developing new feelings for her master, feelings she never felt or thought before. Naraku finished cleaning herself and got up from the tub.

-A few minutes later-

Naraku was now eating at the same table with Kagura. Usually Kagura would ask a lot of questions mostly in her child and teenage form since most of her memories are hidden or disappeared and Kagura is reborn every century but of course, Naraku doesn't mind she actually enjoys the time with her master.

"Hot soup feels nice mostly during chilling weather," the black haired girl says as she finished her bowl.

"Yes, it is. Would you like some more?" Naraku asks smiling.

Kagura accepts and gave her bowl to the other teenager.

-A few minutes later-

They finished eating and Naraku was doing the dishes while Kagura cleans up the table.

"Naraku can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, ask me any questions until you are satisfied."

"Naraku, about tonight at the park…"

Naraku stops cleaning the last spoon that she was washing and faces the curious short black haired teenager.

"I'm going to ask this question again. Do you love me?" Said Kagura calmly but seriously.

"If you mean by love as family would do then, of course, I would stay wi--"

"I mean as the romantic way," Kagura said still curious.

Kagura felt her face started to flush again. She did not know how to answer a question like that. She didn't know herself now if she truly loved her master as a love partner.

"W-W-Why would you ask something like that?" Naraku said slowly and embarrassed.

"It's fine Naraku you don't have to answer that question if you don't the answer to it yet" explain Kagura as she finished wiping down the table.

"Yes, I'm sorry master Kagura I'm sorry I could not answer that question for you yet," said Naraku as she also finished the dishes.

"Really it's fine Naraku don't think about it too much, well I'm going to head to bed good night Naraku," said Kagura as she walks toward the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Yes, you are right good night master Kagura," said Naraku as she turns off the Tv and heads to her own restroom.

-40 minutes later-

Naraku couldn't sleep she was laying on her bed still thinking about what happened at the park and after dinner.

Kagura was sleeping in her master's bedroom. Sometimes child Kagura would sleep in Naraku's room but if Kagura is not in her child form then she is aware that it would be different if she slept on the same bed as Naraku as she is the same age as her or older.

Naraku was staring up at the pitch darkness that surrounded the room. She kept thinking about Kagura. The greenette would never think this much about her master, of course, Naraku is her guardian, but still, she never thought of her master this much. Ever since the park and after dinner she is confused asking herself many questions she doesn't know the answers to them.

Ever since the park she felt like she developed new feelings she wasn't sure what it was at first but during after dinner when Kagura ask if she loved her. Naraku now begins to recognize the mysterious feelings as romantic love towards her master.

Naraku never thought about love before to anyone she always considered master Kagura as a long life friend and a master. Naraku tries to deny that she loves Kagura, but her newly found feelings still stick to her like glue. Naraku asked her self "It's it right for a guardian to fall in love with her master?"

Naraku feels like it is wrong but her true feelings didn't bother to leave. Naraku sat up on her bed she was trying to deny the feelings. Angrily, she slapped her fist on her bed, she felt unworthy to love such an amazing external being such as Kagura, but the other side of her is now invading her false feelings.

"I'm not in love. I'm not in love" she repeated those words under her breath.

Naraku then remembers all the memories she spent with her. From her childhood, she watches Kagura in the orb waiting for her arrival, from when she gets cuts and injuries guarding Kagura against the Yoma generals and meets Asuka and Homura and their friends, the confession to stay with Kagura, and now.

Slowly, the greenette's false feelings began to disappear. She now starts to accept the true feelings once she knows that she cannot lie to herself anymore and says the following under her breath,

"I'm in love with my master."

I hope you liked this chapter! If you didn't then maybe you'll like the next one. I think the second chapter is better. I would very like to hear your feedback! Ask any questions you may have! Thanks for reading!

(Kid) Kagura: "Yay! We have our own very fanfic! Do you think people will make more fan arts and love us more Naraku?"

Naraku: "I hope so. Next chapter: Unusual Feelings!"

(Kid) Kagura: "Make sure to read it!"


	2. Chapter 2: Unusual Feelings

Chapter 2: Unusual Feelings

I hope you enjoy reading this one as I enjoyed writing it! This chapter is pretty long and I kept falling asleep writing this one lol.

Naraku got up slowly from her bed. The window in her room was letting out the bright morning sunlight across the room.

Last night, felt like the longest nights of her life. The greenette was still tired from her new feelings that took control of her last night.

She then left the bed to the bathroom.

-Minutes later-

Naraku closed her door behind her and walked into the living room.

It was Thursday which was one of the work days during the week. She saw Kagura in her 3rd form her adult form. Kagura would usually switch her forms from time to time. Since they knew they were working today she is in her adult form just in case if there was a Yoma that needs to be taken of and she felt more mature in her 3rd form.

Kagura was setting down two plates of eggs, sausages, and biscuits for the both of them.

"Good Morning master Kagura," said Naraku as she walked up to the table.

"Good morning Naraku."

"It looks delicious" as the guardian look at the food that Kagura made and turns to look at the long black haired woman.

"Thank you let's get started eating then," said Kagura as she grabs a pair of spoons.

After finishing their food, Kagura and Naraku left the house as soon they put their shoes on both of them suddenly received a distress message from an organization that a Yoma is tearing down their building on their phones.

"Ready Naraku?" Kagura asks while giving out a sadistically smile.

"Yes, master Kagura" as the teenager nodded.

The building was almost out of the city, so Naraku and Kagura used ninja arts to get them quickly there.

The pair arrived at the scene as fast as they could. Parts of the building was ruin already the Yoma was twice as big as a bear and it had many spikes on its back and had sharp claws and a long tail.

It was no problem for Naraku and Kagura and they took it out in an instant. The Yoma lay dead and smoke appeared and faded making the body disappeared.

"Thank you so much for saving our company" as the manager bowed his head and raised his arm raising a briefcase of money in front of the pair!

Naraku and Kagura took a little bit of and gave most of it back to the manager saying how he needed to use the money to repair his building and the Yoma wasn't that a problem to them.

"Oh, thank you so much" as he bowed his head again with his employees.

As they made sure everything was ok they went back closer to the city. The pair plan to use their day to shop until it was the time to work their part jobs. They had part-time jobs to keep the money flowing for them and also they don't get send to destroy Yomas every day because who knows when a Yoma will strike it's not common every day for the two.

They went to a big mall shopping not to far from the Crimson's squad base, they went inside Senran's Secret looking for new lingerie.

"Naraku what do you think of this?" as Kagura holds up a black g-string.

"I'm sure it will look great on you." as Naraku was also looking through some panties.

They looked for more clothing and went to the dressing room to try them on.

It was their first time changing inside a store together. Naraku and Kagura took off their remaining clothing and tried on the ones they picked.

"Naraku does it really look good on me?" Asked Kagura she was wearing the black thong from earlier.

Kagura usually likes to try things new to her she wasn't used to wearing a g-string such as Homura would so she wanted to try it out.

Naraku turned around and her face went completely red. This was unusual for her to blush at the sight of the half-naked Kagura because they already saw each other naked before since they almost do everything together and mostly they were both women.

"It looks amazing on you," said Naraku shyly.

"Since you say so," says Kagura happily she then looked at a flushed greenette staring down at the floor holding a shirt that she was going to try out.

"Is something wrong?" said Kagura curious.

"No, I'm fine," says Naraku trying her best to make eye contact with her master, but was too nervous to face such an erotic scene.

"Are you sure? You are not sick are you?" said Kagura as she then goes closer to the flushed teenager and feeling her face.

Naraku's face was now on fire. She was backed up against a corner while her crush was half naked feeling her forehead for her body temperature.

"Wow, you must be coming down to a fever," says Kagura worried as her body was almost touching Naraku.

"Shall we get ice cream then" as the greenette felt like she was going to collapse?

"Sure, I can't wait." as Kagura stops touching Naraku's face and continues to try her picked clothing.

-Minutes later-

Kagura went to store to store looking for more clothing not only she has to buy clothing for herself but for her different forms also such as her child and teenage form.

After a couple of more stores. The pair went to the food court to grab something to eat when they finished they went back home to put their stuff away and went out for ice cream.

Once again they walked to the same park from last night while eating their own ice cream cones. They were walking down the long trail after buying Ice cream from a nearby stand.

"Naraku would you like to try some of the mines it's," as Kagura said holding out her birthday cake flavored ice cream cone.

"Um… sure thank you master Kagura" as Naraku took a small bite off of hers worried if she refused she would have hurt her feelings.

"It's very sweet" as Naraku bashfully smiled. Naraku then holds her strawberry flavored cone to her.

"Would you like to try some of the mines?" Naraku said blushing she knew if Kagura did take some of hers it would be an indirect kiss, but she knew better to return the favor.

Kagura agreed and took a bite.

"It's taste wonderful."

They shared many indirect kisses before in the past and they didn't mind then, most likely Kagura still didn't mind, but for Naraku had feelings for her master making it different this time.

"What are you two lovebirds doing out here?"

Naraku and Kagura turned around and saw Haruka and Hibari walking towards them holding hands.

"Oh, hi Haruka and Hibari we are just out for ice cream," said Naraku finishing the rest of hers.

"Oh, I see," said Haruka.

"Haruka can we grab some too," says Hibari happily.

Haruka happily agrees and pats her girlfriend's head.

"Where did you two get the ice creams?" Asked Haruka, smiling.

Kagura then points at the ice cream stand not to far from them. "Is over there," she says.

"Oh, really thank you!" Hibari says cheerfully as she starts to tug Haruka's arm to go with her.

"How's it going for you two?" Asked Haruka as she tries to resist her girlfriend's movements.

"It's going well." They both replied.

"You know since you two are new here I can show you two around I know some good restaurants that are fantastic for going out." Explained Haruka.

"That sounds like a good idea Naraku what about it?" said Kagura as she ate the rest of her ice cream.

"Yeah, we'll contact you to show us around someday," says Naraku. "But do know that Kagura and I are not dating."

Hibari stops her pulling and gave a surprised look at the pair with Haruka.

"Why not? You two will make a cute couple!" Says Haruka as Hibari agrees.

Naraku face went red in a moment of silence she wanted to disappear from the topic but knew only a miracle could help once again her mind became clouded with her feelings. Suddenly the phone in her pocket went off. Naraku desperately takes a look at it.

"Master Kagura is time to go," says Naraku as she puts her phone back in her pocket.

Kagura nods while standing beside the guardian as she looks at her.

"Where are you going?" Says Hibari curiously.

Kagura and Naraku quickly explain their part-time job at the movie theater.

"Oh, the movie theater not far from the mall? We were planning to go watch a movie there in a few hours, you know our squad also works there from time to time." Explains Haruka surprised.

"Kagura what ice cream flavor did you get?" Ask Hibari.

"Birthday cake why?"

"Now I have a hard time choosing birthday cake or strawberry…" says Hibari as she sticks her tongue out.

Kagura chuckles and gave their goodbyes as they head back to their house.

"You know Hibari we can add both of the flavors in one waffle cone to share," Haruka says looking at her girlfriend tugging her arm.

"Really?! Then let's go right now!" As Hibari pulls Haruka heading to the ice cream stand.

-25 minutes later-

Kagura and Naraku were now behind the food counter as Kagura the cashier and Naraku the one that sets the food. They work into 5:00 in the afternoon until 10:00 at night. They wore their work uniforms black and white.

The building was pretty big and quiet even when it had an arcade on the other side. It was warm also making the guests feel comfortable while smooth jazz plays in the background.

Sometimes it was busy during the nights mostly the weekends but since Naraku and Kagura's abilities are beyond than an average human they could take care a crowd of customers themselves.

-3 hours later-

Kagura was tapping on the glass waiting for another customer while Naraku was helping a kid get his money back from a broken vending machine.

"Here you go," Naraku says as she gave back his stolen money from the machine.

"Thank you so much!" The kid then runs off to the arcade making a bunch of coins jingle in his pocket.

(The kid must spend a lot of money over at the arcade with his sister) Naraku thought while taping an "Out Of Order" sign on the broken vending machine.

Naraku then walks over to enter behind the food counter as she blows a bubble gum.

"Master Kagura are you hungry?" As Naraku walks up to her chewing gum.

"A little bit, but I should be fine," Kagura replied.

Naraku digs in her bag and hands over a piece of gum to her. "Shall we get something to eat after this?" The greenette ask.

"I would like that, thank you" as Kagura agrees with the idea and takes the gum and chews it.

The entrance door finally opened a breeze of cold air entered for a moment then disappeared. Two girls with eye patches walk in. The short one seemed like she was in a hurry.

"Kagura and Naraku you two work here?" As Mirari says in a rush.

"Yes, surprising isn't it? Anyway, how may we help you?" Said Kagura looking down at the short ninja.

"Oh, hi Kagura and Naraku." Yagyu says surprised.

They returned the greeting.

"Just a large popcorn and a large cup of mango burst pop," Mirai says in a hurry.

"Is that all?" Kagura ask?

"Yes."

"Total of 800 yen."

"Here." As Mirai gives the exact amount.

Naraku then gives them their food.

"Hey, Mirai isn't this the movie you mentioned to the ticket booth for the tickets." Says Yagyu while holding the drinks and looking confused as Mirai didn't tell her the movie they were watching.

Yagyu was pointing at a Movie screen display on the wall it had two girls holding hands with a beautiful background most likely a lesbian romance movie. Mirai's faces lit up and without replying she grabs the white haired girls hand then rushes to the movie room.

"What was that about?" As Kagura grins sadistically.

"I don't know must be a surprise date I guess," Naraku says while standing beside her.

Naraku and Kagura are the only pairs that are not in a romantic relationship. Everyone else had someone: Asuka/Homura, Ikaruga/Yomi, Hikage/Katsuragi, Mirai/Yagyu, Hibari/Haruka, Yumi/Yozakura, Shiki/Murakumo, Minori/Ryona, Miyabi/Imu and Ryobi/Murasaki.

Naraku felt like she needed to tell Kagura her feelings, but she was too shy to confess to her. Naraku sighed as she thought of the idea.

"Is something on your mind Naraku?" As the long black haired external being looked at the shorter greenette.

"No, it's nothing."

"Hello again!"

Naraku and Kagura saw the pink haired girl waving at them while holding hands with the short honey blonde woman.

"Oh, hi again." Both replied.

The couple walks up to the counter and Kagura waits for them to decide what they want to order.

"Hmmmmm… Haruka would should we get?" Hibari eye's sparkles looking at the menu while she asked.

"What about two boxes of candy and a medium size popcorn?" As her girlfriend replies.

"That sounds great!" Hibari says cheerfully.

"Ok, a medium size popcorn tub and what kind of candy?" Kagura asked while Naraku gets ready to serve the food.

"Crunchy chocolate buds!" Hibari as she leads closer to the counter excited.

"And what drink?"

"Strawberry burst!" Hibari body was almost on top of the glass counter.

"What size?"

"Large!"

"The total is 1,100 yen," Kagura says while looking at Hibari worried the glass counter might break.

Haruka gives the money while taking her girlfriend off the counter.

"Here you go by the way what movie are you two seeing?" Naraku says handing them the food.

"Sweet in two love," Haruka replies while taking the popcorn.

"A few moments ago Yagyu and Mirai seem like they went to see the same movie," Naraku explains.

"Oh, really! Which way did they go?" Hibari says.

"That way." Kagura points to the direction with a grin.

"Let's go find them!" Hibari pulls Haruka to the direction.

Kagura and Naraku watch them fade away with a smile. Everyone seemed like a happy couple, everyone's relationship seemed like they will never be broken. Some love couples were exiting out the building it seemed like they just got done watching a different love story. Naraku and Kagura watch them head for the entrance door to leave. While the kids from the arcade also possess making the building even quieter.

Kagura stood beside each other watching them peacefully. She then felt something warm in her hand. She looked down to see what it was. It was Naraku's hand almost intertwining with hers. It felt warm and soft, Kagura then looked at the shorter teenager who seemed like she was dazing off watching the last couple leave.

Naraku then came back to her senses. She looked at her master confused then saw what they were doing. Their hands were together! Naruka blushed heavily while Kagura watches her guardian with a sadistic expression.

"I'm so sorry master Kagura I didn't know what I was doing." As Naraku says pulling her hand away separating the warmth between them.

Kagura felt a little sad when their hands separated. "It's ok Naraku I didn't mind," Kagura says then she put her hand back to hers. "Actually I feel comfortable doing this," she says giving a loving smile.

Naraku blushes while her master's hand began to combine with hers again she looks at Kagura's blue pattern eyes it was beautiful it reminded her the time when Naraku was a child long time ago at the clan, she was appointed priestess and guardian of the Reincarnation Sphere her goal was to watch the sphere until Kagura's rebirth and help her fully reawakened True Kagura her final form that possess powers unbelievable that her eyes glow bright crimson and the have total mastery of spatial manipulation and even flip the world upside down eliminating any Yoma in an instant, if she does kill enough demons she crumbles giving off a big explosion a size of a whole city then returns back to the sphere. Then wait again for another century to reawaken. Of course, her child and teenage form do not possess such a power until her 3rd and final form. It may seem like a boring childhood for other people, but Naraku actually enjoyed it when she was younger always asking questions to herself like "What does Kagura look like" "Will I get along with her?" And mostly "Will we be friends?" Since Naraku didn't have any friends because most of the time she had to be with the sphere since it needed a human presence. The people in the clan says it was a great honor to help the Kagura the destroyer of Yoma.

"Naraku is something on your mind?" Kagura asked.

It turns out Naraku was staring at Kagura for awhile.

"No, I'm sorry," Naraku says turning her face straight forward.

-2 hours later-

They left the building they were done with their shift and also got paid they also left at the same time with Haruka, Yagyu, Mirai, and Hibari. All of them were holding hands heading back home they were chatting about the how great the movie was.

Haruka noticed Naraku and Kagura holding hands behind them she smiled without saying a word.

Everyone gave their goodbyes as they went to different directions separating them as they went home.

"You must be hungry now shall we eat somewhere?" As Naraku kept her word.

"What about over there."

"A restaurant doesn't sound bad" as Naraku smiles.

I hoped you enjoyed this one! It took me awhile making this chapter. I will add more characters later on. I'm sorry for the character pairings such as Minori/Ryona I'm not a fan of incest so I didn't pair Ryona/Ryobi or Murasaki/Imu that's why Minori and Ryona were left over so I just paired those two up... a weird combination... the character pairings won't affect the story really since the story mainly focuses on Kagura and Naraku See you in the next chapter!

(Kid) Kagura: "I wanted to watch the movie too!"

Naraku: "Don't worry master Kagura, I think we will in the next chapter: "Movie that resembles."

(Kid) Kagura: "Then let's go right now!"

Naraku: "Is not yet published master Kagura."

(Adult) Kagura: "Oh, does the author want to feel devastation?"

Author (Me)- Quickly starts writing the 3rd chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Movie that resembles

Chapter 3: Movie that resembles

Welcome back! This chapter will mostly be about the movie! Hope you enjoy!

It's been 5 days since Naraku developed feelings for Kagura.

But for Naraku, it seems like it was an external nightmare because she didn't have the courage to confess her feelings to her.

It was now Sunday they usually don't work on the weekends unless a demon needs to be taken care of.

Kagura was still in her 3rd form relaxing on the couch playing on her phone while Naraku watches the Television.

It was 7:12 in the evening they just got done slaying a Yoma an hour ago. Usually, on Sunday they just relax and sometimes go somewhere but this time they didn't have any plans for today.

Kagura's phone started to ring it was Asuka.

Kagura curiously picks it up.

"Hey, Kagura and Naraku want to see the new movie "Sweet in two love" with Homura and me? I heard it's very good!"

"That sounds nice but let me see if Naraku wants to go."

"Naraku, Asuka and Homura are asking if we want to see that new love movie with them do you want to go?" Asked Kagura while sitting up.

Naraku agrees and then both of them were getting dressed to head with Homura and Asuka.

Kagura was now wearing her new black and white skirt with a matching shirt while Naraku wears a gray tank top with jeans.

They grabbed their jackets and head out the door.

-A few minutes later-

"Wow, you two look so cute!" Says Asuka waving and greeting them.

The pair also compliments the couple while standing in line to buy their tickets.

"I can't wait to watch the movie it's going to be great!" Says Asuka while cuddling her girlfriend's arm.

It was pretty cold outside, wind blowing in the direction of the small line. It was 7:45 and the movie starts at 8.

"Yup! Some of my team members already watched it and I had to force myself to cover my ears from spoilers." Said Homura relieved.

"Haha same here!" Says Asuka laughing.

Naraku and Kagura were behind them smiling. Kagura's hand began to reach the shorter greenette's hand and intertwined.

Naraku held back her embarrassment knowing that her master hand was getting cold from the Fall weather and began slightly gripping the other girl's hand.

Homura was buying their tickets while Naraku and Kagura were next in line. Naraku looks at everyone else and saw them embracing or holding hands making themselves warm against the windy outside.

-6 minutes later-

They were now sitting in the theater waiting for the movie begin. Movie previews were being shown a lot of couples were there to also watch the movie.

Kagura and Naraku were sitting in the top row of the aisle with Homura and Asuka sitting beside them. Silently eating their popcorn a movie preview was playing.

One day there lived a family in the countryside farm house.

They thought they lived in peace….. until one night……

A ghostly figure wielding a disturbing ax was walking down the forest to the farm.*

Screams*

Bloods splattered across the wooden wall*

Children chanting*

Scary popups*

"Y'AAAAAAAAH!!! AHHHHH!!! TURN IT OFF!!!! TURN IT OFF!!!!!!"

"Homura, Homura, HOMURA!"

Kagura and Naraku stopped and stared at the two screaming beside them.

Asuka and Homura were hugging each other screaming.

Kagura gave a sadistically chuckle while Naraku looks at them in disbelief.

The trailer ended, while the scared couple was receiving stares from everyone in the dark big room.

Homura stood up and yelled "I'm totally fine! I wasn't scared, I'm a freakin' shinobi!" Homura echoed through the room with a clear and confidential voice that seems full of lies.

"Ssssssh! Homura sit down! You're making the situation worse…." Asuka says tugging the Crimson leader down.

"HOW AM I MAKING IT WORSE!?"

"HOMURA!"

Asuka successfully made the taller ninja sit down then convince her that they could be kicked out with a small whisper voice.

The movie started after a few more previews played. The beginning of the movie started out with a giant empire and a young princess.

There in the empire, another clan not from royal blood were best allies with the princess's family.

The leader of this clan had a daughter her name was Rin.

Rin was best friends with Kamui the princess of the empire and they often played a lot together.

Everything they did, they did together. They always followed each other. They were like magnets.

One day they laid down under a big cherry blossom tree during the sunset shining above the lake near them.

"Rin, I'm happy that you're my best friend, I always enjoy every moment with you." Said Kamui raising up while looking at the brunette girl.

"Not just best friends... best friends forever!" Rin says as sitting up from her laying spot.

Kamui chuckles "Promise?" as she holds her pinkie.

"Pinkie promise!" Rin combines her pinkie's with the blonde's as she smiles.

-A few years later-

They were almost teenagers. Rin was assigned to serve as a bodyguard to Kamui.

Their relation was a bit different, but it didn't change them.

Years later Rin's clan felt betrayed by the empire. They felt like an outcast and the whole empire ignored them and mistreated them. And there were rumors that the clan's members were being traded to other countries as slaves and they were used as sacrificed pawns during wars. Rin's father didn't believe it until his wife died from an assassin from the castle for an unknown reason.

The clan immediately left the empire and start their own. Once they finished building they will start a war with Kamui's family.

After a few months of building, they were ambushed by the soldiers "Scarlet" empire which was Kamui family's castle.

They successfully defended off the soldiers and continued building with more caution.

Rin then began training for war.

She felt anger at the Scarlet empire but something bothered her.

The clan finished building with only a few scratches from the ambushes they endured. They formed a bigger army and sent them to war with Rin among them.

Kamui was also forced to train for war.

They clashed in bloody battles for many years. seconds turned to minutes, minutes, turned into hours, hours to days, and days turned to years. Rin and Kamui became rivals. Family and friends died from both sides. It turned out both kings and queens died from a battle. Now the princesses are in charge.

After 10 years of fighting and 2 years of new leadership.

Rin was sitting near a pond in her fortress. She was holding a precious jewel she received from Kamui back when they were little.

"It's time to end this." She said standing up and putting the jewel in her battle armor.

Asuka gasped at that moment she seemed to be so moved by the movie. Holding hands with Homura she was tightly gripping the tan's girl hand. Homura was staring at the screen with a serious expression she also seemed like enjoying the movie.

"Naraku, what do you think will happen next?" Kagura whispered.

Naraku looked at the external being and said, "I don't know. What about you?"

"I don't myself, but something is telling it will end up sad."

"I believe so too."

Rin army's and Kamui's army was now standing in front of the scarlet empire.

An empty field of endless plains. The wind was blowing making flower petals and leafs dance across the sky.

Rin and Kamui were up front while their armies behind them holding their weapons at any moment.

"It is time…" Rin said holding her inherited ax in front of the blonde princess.

"Indeed." Kamui was also holding her inherited sword in front of the brunette.

The atmosphere became very tense and also sorrow. Everyone knew the old relationship between the two princesses. The ones who were very close to the pair never thought it end like this, but held back their tears.

A few moments passed on the wind making noise on the battlefield.

In a split second, Kamui brought forward a swift swing of her sword making the taller girl dodge.

Rin was now above the air holding her ax bringing it forward to the ground making the surface crumble.

Kamui jumps up making a stance aiming at the short brunette haired woman that was still on the ground.

Rin jumps up to face Kamui swinging her ax savagely but skillfully. Kamui dodges and gracefully repels her weapon.

Rin then about to strike the blonde with her axe but receives a quick kick to the leg. Rin grunts in pain and leaves a opening for Kamui to strike. The brunette barely dodges all of the attacks but manages to gain a few cuts. Then Kamui hits a vital spot on Rin's body making her bleed.

Rin roars in anger and throws her giant ax up in the air. Distracted Kamui receives a powerful two-handed slam making her falling to the crumbled ground making her paralyzed. Smoke filled the air while the two armies cough and eager to see what happens next. Once the smoke cleared, in the middle of the shattered field Rin was on top of the long blonde hair woman. Rin was raising her fist to the shorter princess. Kamui's sword was out of reach.

"Pfft looks like you claim victory," Kamui said spitting out blood from the side.

"No, not yet," Rin said still raising her fist.

Rin's ax that was in the air came down heavily to the ground causing a giant smoke and a loud fall.

The two armies coughed again, and when they looked again at the field the two women had disappeared.

Scarlet Army: "Hey what happened?!?!"

Rin's Army: "Where's Rin?!"

"Princess Kamui!?"

"Princess Rin?!"

Everyone in the field started to raise questions and yelled in confusion.

Rin sneaked in inside the Scarlet Empire. She was carrying the blonde to the spot where they always hang out in back when they were younger. Rin laid down the beautiful blonde under the Cherry blossom tree close to the lake still holding her in her arms.

"Rin what's the meaning of this?" Asked Kamui seriously.

"I have something to tell you."

The brunette coughed up blood beside them.

"Ever since I met you I knew we would become friends and we did not only we became friends but a master, enemies, and rivals. I hated your empire for what you have done, but I had a feeling." Said Rin looking into the Blonde's eyes.

Kamui then coughed up a lot of blood also. Rin then stripped her out of her armor and found a vital wound on her body.

"Did I did this?'

"Yes, you did during the day our parents died."

"How come you are still alive after that fatal battle?"

"That's not the right question to ask right now. The question is..., what is feeling you had for all these years?"

"….. I loved you."

Kamui's eyes began to widen upon hearing those words.

"Rin do you know how long I waited for those words?"

"Wait you knew?"

"I knew we were destined for each other Rin, you're not only my best friend but my lover. I didn't know at first but I also realized it was love..."

The blonde then brought her face and silently kissed the brunette. It was a sweet kiss that lasted only for a few moments.

"I'm sorry Kamui we know we can't do this." Said Rin seriously and sadly.

"I know we would be going against our parent's wishes and not only that it seems both of our lives end here."

"Yes, it seems. Rin said smiling then coughing out a large amount of blood.

Rin laid the blonde down and laid down beside her.

"This is the same Cherry Blossom tree that we promised to be best friends forever." Said Kamui as she just noticed.

"Yes, it is" Rin said removing her jewel from her armor pocket.

"Is that—"

"Yes, it is the jewel you gave me long ago I kept it because I felt closer to you when I have it with me."

Kamui smiled and looked up at the sky. Rin then holds hand with the blonde and also looks up at the sky,

They soon faced each other and smiled and told each other farewell and:

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They died on the same day they promised each other while sakura petals dance the sky while the sunset reflects on the pond.

Hours later the two armies found them holding hands lying down dead peacefully and closely.

"So this is the end." Said Kamui's partner.

"Yes, it is," said Rin's cousin.

The two armies took off their helmets and paid respects.

"Everything in this war brings nothing but death and sorrow." Said the Scarlet Army sadly.

"Yes, it does." Said the other side.

They both agreed to end the war and build a forever alliance.

While great two tombstones beside each other under the cherry blossom tree with the jewel engraved in it.

Asuka was now crying on Homura while the long brunette was trying so hard to hold back her tears.

Everyone in the room was sniffling and about to burst out in tears.

Kagura then looked at Naraku with her blue eyes she seemed also moved by the movie. It was their first movie together and it made them seem pretty emotional. Naraku thinks a lot about Rin, she knew she is just like Rin they both was a friend, a servant, and a lover.

Naraku feelings for Kagura begins to cloud her thoughts then she felt a tight grip from Kagura's hand as they left the building.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you didn't don't worry I also got bored of writing this one and mostly you probably won't see a chapter like this anymore anyways.

(Adult Kagura): "Naraku did you enjoy the movie?"

Naraku: "Yes, I did. How about you?"

(Adult Kagura): "Yes, but I never thought such a film would send people to tears."

Naraku: "A movie can do many things to people, next chapter: "Flashbacks!"

(Adult Kagura): "See you in the next chapter!"


	4. Chapter 4: Flashbacks!

Chapter 4: Flashbacks!

This chapter contains *SPOILERS* from the game Deep Crimson. You can skip this chapter if you like. This chapter basically covers ALMOST everything from the final chapter of the game. Direct quotes from the game will be used in this chapter, I just added the expressions and some a few other things to go along with it. If you want to read this chapter but want to skip the flash black (Deep Crimson spoilers) then watch for the letters: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

that means you can start reading from there. This chapter is mainly to explain Kagura's and Naraku's background story and other important stuff so I don't have to do it that much anymore to the other chapters… I hope you enjoy! (I do not own Senran Kagura, the series belong to their rightful owners.)

\- One year ago-

The good shinobi which is Asuka's team and the evil shinobi which is Homura's team now known as renegades and their team name Crimson squad are working together to eliminate the Yoma scattered around the city and crush their life source known as red orbs after defeating them to alter the fates of Naraku and Kagura.

First, the good shinobi were given the task to eliminate Kagura and her guardian by the higher-ups. The Crimson squad then questioned their rivals, making Asuka and her friends feel guilty for their mission. The team turned to their teacher Kiriya and he told them that no matter the mission a shinobi was to fulfill it telling that their some missions will stain their hands for the greater good. The team was convinced and decided to do it. Later on, After Kiriya tried to convince the higher-ups about his students will see the truth about their shameful mission the higher-ups were not convinced. So Kiriya gathered both teams and tell them about the history of Kagura which dates back 900 years ago and the Goshin clan the clan that protects Kagura. After hearing that Kagura will give out a big explosion and return to the sphere after killing enough Yoma, both teams decided to decide to kill all the Yomas so Kagura doesn't have to. Asuka was then was unsure about their new plan because they are going against the mission assigned by the higher-ups, but Kiriya gave them permission what they want to do while he takes responsibility.

Haruka and Hibari defeated an Yoma general.

"We did it. We won. We won!" Says the pink hair ninja joyfully. "Oh yeah. We have to grab the red orb, just in case…."

Naraku who was hiding with Kagura rushes to take the life source at the second.

"I'll be taking that." Said Naraku holding the life source.

"Naraku?" Said Haruka surprised.

"Why, Naraku? I thought Kagura's already awakened, so she doesn't need the red orbs anymore….." Says Hibari.

Teenage Kagura stands beside Naraku in silent.

"….. Hibari. Something's wrong with Kagura. She might not be fully awakened after all." Says the short honey blonde renegade while having her arms crossed.

Naraku ignores the two ninjas and faces Kagura.

"Master Kagura, take this orb. Please hurry and eat it. You're so close to awakening now…"

"Is that what you want?" Says Kagura her facial expression shows a little sorrow.

"Huh?"

"I will no longer recognize you, or be grateful to you. I will be nothing but a Yoma-slaying force of nature. And so I ask you again: Is that what you want?" Kagura's face now looked more serious.

"…..Th-that's….." Naraku now looks at the floor. She seemed troubled by the question.

"….. Why?….. Why would you ask me that?" Still staring at the floor and her back is now facing Kagura.

"Let's go, Naraku. This red orb belongs to me." Says Kagura as she runs off. Naraku follows her with a sad and troubled expression.

"….. What happened between those two?" Says Hibari curiously.

"An awakened Kagura. ……She's not exactly what I expected." Said Haruka as she raises her hand to her chest as she knew something.

. Naraku's POV *

We search Kyoto for the next Yoma General.

"This is Terrible," I said looking at the destroyed city that once used to be beautiful.

Buildings have been destroyed. Cars have been flipped over. Smoke rises from every direction. We see no signs of life.

Kyoto has come to this because of the Yoma.

I glance at Master Kagura as she walks beside me.

I want to awaken her as soon as possible, so she can eradicate the Yoma.

But there are doubts now, and questions…..

She appears to have awakened physically….

"I will no longer recognize you, or be grateful to you. I will be nothing but a Yoma-slaying force of nature. And so I ask you again: Is that what you want?"

Those words had shocked me, coming from Master Kagura…..

And I failed to give her the right answer.

As a Goshin clan member, I should have clearly said, "Yes, I absolutely want to become who you were born to be and slay the Yoma."

But instead….

Those words stuck in my throat.

The Goshin clan's village is deep in the mountains, away from human contact.

I was born precisely when the Year of the Goshin began, and so I was chosen as a priestess, made to watch over Master Kagura as-she awakens and disappears.

The Reincarnation Sphere is the size of fist. It was hidden away in the village shrine.

Outside of mealtimes, I spent my entire youth with the Sphere, kneeling before it constantly.

The Sphere must have a human presence nearby, to store up power for the awakening.

That's why, 365 days a year, I continued to stare at the Reincarnation Sphere without rest.

As a priestess, that was my duty and my life. So even at my age, I had never set foot outside the village until now.

Obviously, I never walked or rode to school, nor did I ever have any friends my age.

But even so, I didn't bemoan my fate.

Why not? Because ever villager continuously told me that there was no greater honor than to attend Master Kagura's one-in-a-century rebirth.

Days passed. And passed.

Warm days. Cold days.

Quiet mornings. Long nights.

All I did was stare and stare at that Sphere.

Eyes forward, all alone.

But I wasn't sad.

Surprising, it was quite enjoyable.

The outside of the Reincarnation Sphere is like polished glass. It's completely opaque, with no hints as to what that outer shell might be hiding.

Because of that, my imagination ran wild, and I always smiled and laughed as I pictured the Sphere's inside.

I wondered what Master Kagura would look like.

I guessed at the sound of her voice, and at her mannerisms.

I dreamed of meeting her.

I wanted to talk to her.

Would we get along?

Would she be hard to please? I hoped not.

Would she like me?

And….

And….

Could we be friends?

I imagined her as my first friend. I wished for that.

I sense a strange aura and snap back to my senses.

All my reminiscing has made me lose track of time.

"What is this presence?" I said confused.

It is no Yoma.

But I cannot call it human.

It has the presence of a Yoma…. But with a unique aura to it.

"….It's the human who called the

Yoma here." Kagura said as her voice flares.

A human who can summon demons….

If we go to that person's location…. I hesitate to say it, but I have no choice.

"Let us go, Master Kagura. There might be another red orb there."

After a pause, Master Kagura follows my gaze and gives a terse nod.

She seems to be losing interest in pursuing the red orbs. I pretend not to notice.

We followed the location and found the mysterious aura.

"That's…!"

Dogen was raising his hand it seemed like he was summoning a Yoma. Dogen used to be the headmaster of Hebijo the dark faction of the Shinobi world. Homura and her squad used to be the elite students in Hebijo but Dogen was secretly using Yomas as weapons of war and selling them to other countries. Homura and her team defeated Dogen and because of that, they became renegades. But it seems Dogen still survived and now he is here making more disasters.

"I see. So it is he who has called the Yoma." Kagura said watching from behind with Naraku.

"What shall we do?"

"Asuka and Homura are coming here. Let us wait and observe. No need to get involved."

"I understand"

Homura and Asuka arrived at the scene.

"Dogen! Why are you here?!" Homura said standing beside Asuka.

"I thought it was time to prepare for the festival. Everything is going to plan, of course, regardless of your interference." Dogen said facing the two shinobi with his arm crossed.

"Plan… Then you're responsible for all this chaos!?" Asuka said surprised.

"Yes. I spread the Yoma all across every region of Japan. I had to keep the shinobi occupied far from Kyoto, you see."

"Then I won't let you go any further! Homura and I will stop you!"

"Stop? Me? Hehehe…. You think you'll succeed where the legendary shinobi, Hanzo, failed?"

"What? Grandpa? What did you do to Grandpa?!" Asuka said surprised once again by Dogen.

"He was jumping around me like a bothersome fly. I swatted him, that's all. But don't worry; I'll make sure you see him very soon." Dogen raising his fist confidently.

"Th-that's a lie! Grandpa would never lose to someone like you!"

"Calm down, Asuka. Don't listen to any of Dogen's *BLEEP*. You know better than anyone how strong Hanzo is, remember?" Homura said as she faced the shorter brunette.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll believe in Grandpa's strength over Dogen's lies any day. Grandpa's not dead!"

"Dogen! What are you trying to accomplish!" Homura said pointing at him.

"I thought I told you before but to me, Yoma are a business commodity. Yes, just another way to make some easy money." The blonde muscular man said.

"But, the Reincarnation Sphere is a different story. The Sphere is passion. MY passion." Dogen said raises his hands up and grin evilly like a madman.

"In my years of studying Yoma, I learned that obtaining the Reincarnation Sphere could grant me the power of Kagura."

"Ultimate power with minimal effort. Thrilling to think about, isn't it? So glorious to imagine…"

"Yeah, about as glorious as garbage," Homura said as she raises both of her hands like she doesn't care.

"You don't deserve the Sphere… and I won't let you take Kagura either!" Asuka said making a stance.

"Hmph! Then you shall witness… the ultimate display of puppetry…" Dogen said also making his stance.

"Hmph!"

-Dogen transforms himself to a Yoma figure-

"Wh-what the?! Did he use his own technique to himself?!" Homura yelled.

Dogen now had giant blue muscular skin, the yellow fur around his body, and turned bigger than before.

"That's right! You know well that an ordinary human cannot unlock his own limit by himself!"

"So I used a puppetry technique to unlock it for me! Now come! I will have you taste superhuman power!"

-After a difficult battle, they succeed to defeat Dogen-

"Gwah! I unlocked my limit… and yet I lost to these two striplings…" Said Dogen defeated breathing heavily.

"You're a royal *BLEEP*. Dogen. Us shinobi don't need your puppet shows to push us past our limits." Homura says looking at the defeated Dogen.

"That's right. We train hard every day to get where we are. Did you think your little trick was something special? If it were that easy, all shinobi would do it." Asuka says as she stopped her battle stance.

"Dogen. You are strong. But you don't have the discipline to be a shinobi and that's why you lost." Homura said in a calm and serious voice.

"Ugh. Gyuuuuuhhhh! *BLEEP, *BLEEP, *BLEEP, *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*!!!!" Dogen's voice roared with anger.

-Dogen transform back to human-

"Not yet! This can't end yet! Not until I have the Reincarnation Sphere!"

"That stance! Is he planning to summon a giant yoma!?" Homura questioned while preparing to fight at any moment.

-Two giant Yoma appears-

"Tch! Giant Yoma!"

"If we try to fight them. Dogen will get away!" Says Asuka worried.

"What!" Says Asuka looking at the sky.

-Two strong shinobi came out of the crimson sky filled with smoke.-

"Daidoji?!"

"Master Suzune?!" Says Homura confused.

It appears that the legendary Senior Daidoji from Hanzo academy and the teacher of Heibjo Suzune came to fight off the Giant Yoma while Asuka and Homura track down the running madman.

-Asuka and Homura leaves the scene-

"They've been raised well." Said Daidoji crossing her arms.

"Of course. Master Kiriya and I taught them everything they know." Says the other ninja crossing her arms.

"Heh. That's right."

"I hope you haven't gotten rusty. Suzune. This is a battlefield, not a lecture hall."

"Oh, who was it who lost to me and then ran off crying behind the gym? (Most likely referring something that happened long time ago)

"That was sweat. I would never shed a single tear!" Says Daidoji smiling.

"Besides, our duel hasn't been settled yet." Dogen's tone was now serious.

"Yes, we certainly do need to settle it."

"But, first let's cut this giant yoma down to size." Says Daidoji taking a stance.

"Absolutely. Let's go, Daidoji!"

"Time to die!" Daidoji roars while cracking her hands.

After a few more Giant Yoma summons from Dogen

Dogen summons his last Yoma.

"Come! Orochi!"

A giant demon was summoned while Dogen sits on top of its chest. The Yoma had multiple faces, arms, and legs and the size of a skyscraper.

The Yoma let out a giant roar and started to absorb the shinobi.

"AAH! Guys!" Asuka cried as she watched her teammates being instantly absorbed by the demon.

I stood beside Kagura watching the scene until I myself started to levitate above the air.

"Ah."

"Naraku!"

Kagura reaches her hand out while I tried to grab it, but it was too late.

I watched her worried expression then went inside the Yoma in an instant like the others.

After what seemed like an external darkness we were released by the defeated Yoma that was taken down by Asuka and Homura, the demon then went disappeared into its pocket dimension. I stood there beside the others holding my arms while looking for Kagura.

"Is everybody all right?" Asuka asked worriedly.

Everyone besides Asuka, Homura, and Kagura that wasn't absorbed was covered in thick slime that seemed like the Yoma's fluids.

"Yes, we're fine. Thank you, Asuka." Ikaruga said while being supported Katsuragi and Yomi.

"We're fine as well. Just as expected from Homura." Said Haruka lying down on Hibari's lap.

"Ewwww! I'm all sticky." Yelled Katsuragi disgusted.

"Seriously. It's really nasty. Let me just scrub, scrub…" Hikage said while rubbing the slime off her head with Mirari's skirt.

"H-hey, Hikage! Don't wipe it off with my clothes!" Mirai yelled worried.

"Scrub, scrub…" Yagyu was also wiping the slime off using Mirai's skirt.

"N-not you too, Yagyu!" Mirari growled.

"That HAS to be the end of Dogen," Homura said relieved.

"….Maybe, but it's not over yet." Said Asuka shaking her head.

I found Master Kagura and she seemed to transform while I was stuck inside the Yoma.

"That look, Master Kagura! That must mean you have finally, truly awakened!"

Kagura now had really long black hair. Her smile was sadistically and eyes seemed to hunger for hunting down Yoma while elevating off the ground.

"Who are you?" Kagura said crossing her arm with a confused and worried expression.

"…. I am Naraku," I said.

"….Naraku?" Kagura's tone was soft as she held her hand up as she was thinking.

"….Ugh. What is this….? My head hurts…." She now had her hand on her hand with a hurt expression on her face.

"…I must go. …..I must destroy all Yoma."

"Master Kagura… You HAVE awakened, haven't you?"

"….Ack. ….My head again…."

"…N-Naraku? …You're Naraku, are you not? …Do not worry. I will not forget you."

"You will follow me on the hunt for Yoma," Kagura said turning the other direction.

"R-right," I said ready to leave.

"Wait! I can't let you go!" Asuka said as she appeared right behind us with Homura.

"Why do you stand in my way?" Kagura asked while having her hand on her hip as she turned around facing the two shinobi.

"We're saying this for your own sake. If you keep killing Yoma, you're going to go back to the Reincarnation Sphere." Homura said trying to convince us.

"And? The meaning of my life is to follow the course of my fate."

"You really think so? You think there's no alternative whatsoever?" Homura asked.

"None that I would care to see," Kagura said as she grins.

"Well, there is," Asuka said as she shakes her head.

"I'll get rid of all the Yoma in your place. That way, you won't have to go back to the sphere!" Asuka said confidently.

I gasped at that idea.

"… You must truly be a fool. Such a thing would be possible if you were stronger than I." Kagura says as giving off a childish smile.

"That's absolutely right. And that's exactly why I'm going to beat both of you! You lose, you give up hunting Yoma!" Asuka said making a stance.

"That's a good idea. Let me in on this." Homura agreed.

"You two young women have a strange sense of humor. Very well. I will consider you a warmup exercise." Kagura says as she rises up into the air higher.

"Then I shall assist you!" I agreed.

We battled during the scarlet night and field.

"I won't let Kagura return to the Sphere," Asuka yelled trying to slash us.

"Ha ha ha ha! No mere human can defeat me!" Kagura says giving off an evil laugh.

"C'mon now. You underestimate us, you WILL get hurt." Homura said using her swords to attack.

"I should say the same! Feel our power!" I said fighting beside Kagura.

"Risking your life for a mission. I can understand that. I'm a student, but also a shinobi. I've prepared for death many times. But a suicide mission, that's not right!" Asuka yelled.

"*BLEEP* straight, Asuka!" as Homura lands a hit on me.

"Life is something you burn slowly! You don't throw it away for some crappy mission!" Homura yelled.

"…Ugh." Kagura's head began to hurt again.

"….My head… It hurts."

"…Shut up, shut up! You will never understand!" Kagura yelled angrily.

"The time Naraku and I have spent together…. We alone know what it means! I will never forget! I will never forget about Naraku!"

"Master Kagura!"

After the fight, we were defeated.

"Kagura, Naraku. We won." Asuka said.

"….Ugh. …W-we lost? Impossible." I said holding myself.

"Are you convinced now?" Asuka asked.

"You expect this foolishness to convince me?" Kagura was now standing straight and held tight fists.

"Why not? What don't you understand? Do you WANT to disappear?" Asuka cried.

"…Naraku waited for me for all those years. ….. Ever since she was a child, she has waited."

"If I were to stop now, would that not render her entire youth, her entire life pointless?" Kagura asked seriously.

"Huh?" Asuka gasped.

"I will not waste the years she spent kneeling before me in the Sphere!"

"That is why I will fight! That is why I will slay the Yoma! That is why I will fulfill my fate!" Kagura yelled making a stance.

"For Naraku! For my friend!"

"M-Master Kagura," I said weakly.

"WH-WHOOOAA!"

"What?! She's going through ANOTHER awakening?!" Asuka said alarmed.

Kagura transform to her final form: True Kagura.

She has now her armor and crimson eyes.

"I am Kagura…. She who will vanquish all Yoma."

"Master Kagura…."

Kagura pulls out the survived Orochi out of its pocket dimension.

"Time for you to perish."

"Izanagi," Kagura said spreading her arms making dimensional rifts surrounding the giant demon and Dogen.

Then in a split second, the rifts pierce through the demon in an instant making it actually die.

"Finally… THIS is her awakening." I said surprised.

"She can murder a giant Yoma, just like that… How is that possible?" Homura questioned.

"Fully awakened, Master Kagura is unstoppable now. All that is left is for her to walk down her destined path." I said seriously.

"Then she STILL isn't fully awakened," Asuka said shaking her head.

"Wh-what!? What are you babbling about?" I asked angrily.

"…More nonsense. ….Perhaps you wish for me to slay you before the Yoma?" Kagura asked with a serious deep tone while I stand beside her.

"If you're fully awakened, why are you crying?" Asuka asked raising her finger.

"Crying? Me?"

(Ahh. There is a tear on Master's Kagura's cheek… Why? What is holding back her awakening?")

"Her powers have awakened, but her heart is still the same. The same hear that thought of you, Naraku." Asuka said.

My eyes widen when Asuka said that.

"Meaningless. I have all of my powers. Nothing else matters! You cannot stop me!" Kagura growled.

"Oh, we definitely WILL stop you!" Asuka said making a stance.

"I'll fight for everyone's happiness! That's the justice I believe in! That's what my shinobi powers are for!" Asuka said.

"You know, Asuka, I really can't argue with any of that right now," Homura said facing the shorter brunette.

"Me, I'm a simpler girl. I'm just looking for a nice, tough fight. I want a battle that'll set my soul on fire. Kagura! Can you bring that joy to my life?" Homura asked crossing her arms.

"I challenge you! Kagura! THIS IS MY FULL POWER!" Asuka yelled.

Asuka changes to a powerful form making her stronger than before.

Her swords are now longer and her hair is released from her ribbon that tied her hair she now has a strong aura around her.

Homura also changes to a powerful form making her release her inherited katana with crimson long hair and crimson eyes with a strong aura around her.

"Asuka!"

"Homura!"

"Will show you a dance cloaked in shadow!" They both yelled raising their weapons together pointing at True Kagura.

"Don't underestimate me. Feel the true power of Kagura!"

I watched as they fought with intense fighting.

"This is my full power! I'm coming straight at you with everything I've got!" Asuka yelled.

"My heart is screaming! My blood is BLAZING! With this crimson flame, I will set your soul on fire!" Homura yelled swinging her sword in flames.

"I have no heart now. Only power! My mission is my life! Nothing will reach me! Not your words or your hearts! Not even your blades!"

"Oh, we'll reach you. We'll definitely reach you! And that's because we know… if we fight to our fullest, we'll understand each other!" Asuka said dodging the rifts.

"This is the end! I'll burn you down to nothing!" Homura roared.

"Come at me with all you have! Asuka! Homura!"

The fight ended in the morning it took the whole night while I stared the whole time thoughts invading my mind. Later, the endless and intense difficult battle came to an end, Master Kagura lost……

"Ahh?!" Kagura screamed.

"Th-this….cannot be… I lost…"

"…Kagura" Asuka said quietly.

"No, not yet! It CANNOT be over yet! I care nothing for myself, but…. Naraku… For Naraku…."

Those words made me want to say something but I know I shouldn't but then my body controlled my self.

"It IS over!" I cried.

"….Naraku." Kagura turns around and faces me.

"Master Kagura… No, Kagura!"

"…What?" Kagura was surprised.

"It's over! Please stop, Kagura!" I said running up to her.

"Kagura! Kagura! Kagura! I've always waited… for a friend. My friend." I cried hugging her from behind tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Kagura! I don't want you to leave!"

"….Naraku." Whispered Kagura her tears was also flowing down her cheeks.

"….You called my name without saying "Master." Finally…."

"….I understand. ….Our battle ends here."

The crimson-soaked landscape slowly regains its original color. We hugged each other and cry. We had only seen our destined tasks, now we let our emotions flow forth and finally understand our affections for each other.

"…Our tasks… What should we do about the clan's law?

Kagura stops crying long enough to ask that question.

"I don't want us to have to separate. But we can't just leave the Yoma…" I said worriedly.

"Like I said, don't worry about your tasks." Said Asuka.

"Yeah. We'll do the hunting in your place."

Despite those words, Kagura's expression does not change.

"I know that you would, and I appreciate it. But if you hunt the yoma, if you take that task from me, what will I have to live for from now on?" Kagura questioned.

"Why not live for yourself?" Asuka asked.

"For…myself?"

"With Naraku. You two should stay together. Talk to each other and decide what you want for yourselves."

Kagura and I turn to other, perplexed.

Then we both smiled for the first time in front of everyone.

Master Kiriya and Hanzo step in.

Asuka happily meets them.

"Great job."

"Mm, well done, Asuka and Homura."

Asuka face then turned sad as she must have thought of her old mission to execute Kagura and failed the mission.

"No need to make that face, Asuka."

Master Kiriya lightly taps her head.

"You ladies took care of all the Yoma in Kyoto. That right there convinced the council. You and I are cleared of everything." Kiriya explained while standing beside Asuka's grandfather.

The entire Hanzo squad cheers. Kasuragi screams the loudest. Homura hits Asuka hard on her shoulder with the Crimson Squad laughing with joy.

"Kagura, Naraku. When everything's settled, why not take a trip out to Tokyo?" Asuka asked.

Kagura and I tilt our heads in confusion.

"Life's not all about slaying Yoma, you know. The world is a big place. I'll teach you all the fun things you can do in Tokyo first!" Asuka explained happily.

"Tokyo's nice and all, but first, the hot springs," Homura said.

"Hot springs? What are they?" Kagura asks that with open curiosity.

She must have forgotten that yesterday she hid in the hot springs making Asuka and Homura fight because Kagura was hiding underwater then she tried to breathe while accidentally grabbing something "soft" which turns out to be Homura's and Asuka's breasts gasping for air unknowingly making confusion, after their fight they thought a ghost had sexual harass them but then Kagura finally came to the surface of the water making ghost moans trying to breathe.

"Now listen here. Hot springs are shinobi neutral zones means that politics are…" Homura was cut short by Asuka.

"They're not going to get that. Listen hot springs are neutral zones and they feel good. And they're a place where everyone gets along!" Asuka explained with excitement.

"Oh yeah, THAT explains EVERYTHING!" Homura yelled.

Kagura and I laughed while watching the two fight.

"Anyway, you'll get it when you go there! So hey, why don't we all go right now?" Asuka said as she pulls Kagura's hand and runs.

Kagura's then pulls my hand making me run with them. We hold hands as we run off, with Homura and the others close behind.

"Hey, wait up! Don't go ahead of me!" Homura yelled at us.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I wake up it was 8:04 A.M. I've been having the same dream for a whole week. Actually, the dreams are actually flashbacks that happened a year ago. I have not learned the meaning of it. Is it trying to tell me I need to confess my true feelings to Kagura? I believe so. I got off the bed and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and walked out and got dressed.

"I will tell Kagura how I feel…" I whispered under my breath as I opened my bedroom door to the hallway.

Did you enjoy reading this chapter? It took me about a total of 3-4 hours…. Like I said this chapter it's mostly for the people who want to know about Naraku and Kagura's background and the connection of them in the past. Now since I used a whole chapter of the background story you barely don't get to read that much of me explaining anymore of their past yay! I'm tired of it honestly.

(NOWHERE FROM OUT THE CHAPTERS WILL GET BETTER!!!!!)

(Kid Kagura): "Naraku! Let's go get some ice-cream!"

Naraku: "Sure, shall we go right now?"

(Kid Kagura): "Yes! I want to mix my flavors!"

Naraku: "Next chapter: "Confession!"

(Kid Kagura): "You better read it or no ice-cream for you!


End file.
